This invention relates to a container, and, more particularly, to a container with a multiple position, reversible, both hinged and sliding lid. The invention finds particular utility in coolers or ice chests, but it can also be used in other containers such as tool boxes, tackle boxes, etc.
A cooler for storing cold food, beverages, ice, etc. commonly includes an insulated container body and a lid which may but need not be insulated for closing the top of the container. The lids of some coolers are made relatively smooth and flat so the cooler may be used as a seat when the lid is closed. The lids of some other coolers have been provided with a bottom surface having recesses for supporting beverage cans and the like. In one type of cooler the lid is removable from the cooler so that the position of the lid can be reversed. The lid can be supported by the cooler and closes the cooler in either the normal or reverse position. When the lid is reversed, it provides a beverage tray on top of the cooler for holding beverage cans and food. Allowing the lid to be removable, so that it can be reversed, inadvertently allows the lid to be easily lost by the user. In other coolers the lid remains attached to the cooler and is supported in cantilever fashion to expose the bottom surface. However, in that position the lid does not close the container body, and the amount of weight which can be supported by the lid is limited.
The invention provides a reversible lid which remains attached to the cooler and which fully closes the container body in either position of the lid. The lid includes a pair of pins which extend laterally outwardly from the sides of the lid and which are slidably received by a pair of slots in the sides of the container body. At least one end of each slot is enlarged so that the pins can rotate when they are positioned in the enlarged end portions. The lid can be reversed by positioning the pins in the enlarged end portions of the slots, rotating the lid 180.degree., and sliding the pins to the other ends of the slots. Detents on the lid are engageable with stop shoulders on the container for maintaining the lid in a raised, generally vertical position. When the lid is in its inverted position, it can also be opened and closed, even while beverages or food are placed on it, by sliding it back and forth with its pins retained within the pair of slots.